


Turf Wars

by SeiKaze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Character, Other, Superheroes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiKaze/pseuds/SeiKaze
Summary: Rave loves to fight against Nocturn - the hero. As Villain with extraordinary strength Rave wouldn't have any problems defeating Nocturn in a fight but where would be the fun in that? A monster, forcing itself between them and attacking Raves hero is another matter altogether. No one is allowed to touch Raves hero - only Rave themselves!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Turf Wars

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Revierkämpfe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363657) by [SeiKaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiKaze/pseuds/SeiKaze). 



> Little story originated due to a prompt from [writing-prompt-s on tumblr](https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/):  
> „You’re a villain that fell in love with a hero. Though the strongest villain on the planet, you constantly lose to your hero, since you just love the rivalry and don’t want it to end. As you are being arrested one day, your hero is attacked by another villain, one too strong for them to beat.“
> 
> Rave didn't want to use she/he pronous so its they/them for them!
> 
> This story was originally written in german by me and postet on [my tumblr](https://mirrorthoughts.tumblr.com/). The english translation is also by me. Since english is not my mother tongue and this work is not betaed, I'm not sure if there are any mistakes! Please be gentle in the Comments :3

The handcuffs clicked when they closed around Raves wrists. It seemed like neither the police nor Nocturn had learned a lot about arresting them after their last few attempts at it but Rave just let them go on as they wished. The hard thing for Rave was a rather different one anyway: keeping their expression sad and devastated without actually being in any way sad or devastated at all.   
The key was practice.  
It was definitely not the first time they let themselves being arrested or imprisoned for their hero after Nocturn ‘gained’ a victory. And it wouldn't be the last time Rave would free themselves from captivity - of course after waiting for a few days to give their hero a false sense of security.  
It was one of Raves favorite games. As far as one could call their fights a game. They couldn't even say they’d feel at least a little bit guilty about fooling their well-built and good looking hero. And why should they? Officially they were pure Evil. At least in Nocturns eyes.

They sighed silently when they let themselves sink on the bench in the back of the police car. If they just could convince their hero once to get something to eat together - or even only something to drink! But Nocturn had his principles. Not to mention that they mostly met each other for a fight. Which was completely Nocturns fault! Every time they saw each other Nocturn always attacked them - even when they hadn't done nothing at all!

They winced, when an officer slammed the door of the police van shut with full force. They had been too much in their own head to really pay attention to their surroundings, but it wasn’t as if there was any real danger for them. They sighed silently, closing their eyes, listening inside themselves. After just a moment the handcuffs fell rattling down to the ground, open, and they could rub their wrists. Of course no one cared if the handcuffs hurt them.  
They looked absentmindedly at the slightly red lines on their wrists that vanished rather fast. Then Rave picked up the cuffs and waited. And waited. And waited.

Suddenly they could hear the crashing of glass outside. There was a roar of thunder and the ground began to shake. In no time they forgot the handcuffs as screaming started behind the police vans doors. At least that explained why the car hadn’t started driving, they thought grimly when they pushed the double doors open without minding the lock that unlocked itself under their hands. The sight behind the doors let Raves throat turn dry. They didn’t care about all the people on the ground. Maybe that was, what made them the villain, but in the end it didn’t matter to them. They just wanted to know, what happened to Nocturn, their hero. And they got outside not a minute too soon.

Rave growled. Of course, someone had to push into their territory, to challenge them. Their eyes narrowed as they spotted the gaunt, twisted figure whose long fingers twined around Nocturns throat. The darkness simmering in Raves chest started to boil furiously. They lifted their hands, a glaring green light collecting between their fingers. Blistering to crackling spheres whose power started to flicker around their body, covering them completely in a green, pulsing, flashing aura. Their black hood and cloak fluttered in the surge of the raw power and energy gathering around them and finally lifting them up into the air. Their eyes, formerly a cold blue, grew darker, their pupils grew larger and larger until the blackness engulfed their irises, seeped into the white of their eyes and swallowed them whole.  
The crackling of the air spread as they gained altitude. A moment later they stopped right in front of their beloved Nocturn and the beast that crookedly hat gripped the hero with inhuman force in their unnatural fingers.

“KARCERUS.”

Raves voice was like thunder crashing down, rattling on the windows around them. Their dark eyes glowed with the same glaring green energy that gathered crackling in their presence as if there were no limits for their power.

“LEAVE HIM ALONE.”

The crooked figure, Karcerus, called: the demon, a monster, created by inhuman experiments on a single living individual person, lifted its warped stretched head and stared at them with dead eyes.  
“W h y… sssssss h o u l d I?”, it hissed and closed its wrinkled eyelids a second before his glance fell back from them to Nocturn.

A second was all that Rave needed. Bilious green lightning followed by rumbling thunder hit the concrete of the half destroyed building right beside where the monster Karcerus crouched with their hero. It remained impassive, looking back slowly from Nocturn to Rave. The hero in its hand still gasped for air but not as much as before. The beast had loosened its grip slightly, just enough so Nocturn would survive their conversation.

“HE IS MINE.”

Raves roaring voice echoed between the sky high towers. Karcerus stayed unfazed. Then, a wide, bleak grin appeared on the monsters face and it stretched its Arms, its Hands both still closed around Nocturns throat, the hero trapped between the gnarly fingers, over the ledge of the broken tower it had lingered on.

“T h e n… g e t h i m.”, it hissed and stared at Rave with dead eyes until it started to screech and cackle in an inhuman high-pitched voice. It abruptly opened its hands and spread its arms.

For just a moment time seemed to stand still. Rave could see how Nocturn gasped for breath and then - then he started to fall. First slowly, then faster and faster and faster and faster and faster.

They gasped and followed suit without thinking. This wasn’t about one of their fights. It was about Nocturns life! A life, they’d never been willing to endanger. At least not since their first encounter.

Rave didn’t care about Karcerus’ screeching cackling ending with a high-pitched scream as another green bolt of lightning eliminated the danger for Nocturn following Raves anger an panic. Rave themselves gathered the rest of their magic getting faster and faster, finally managing to wrap their arms around Nocturn, pulling him close and pushing them into a curve to no longer fall into the depth but flying across the sky. Luckily Rave was pretty decent in dodging buildings or it could have gotten rather painful, but instead of crushing into towers left and right they avoided them unharmed. Rave ascended into another curve, slowing down as they passed glass facades until they landed with their precious load that still gasped for air in their arms on a flat roof.

Carefully they dropped Nocturn on the concrete, biting their lips as Nocturn quickly backed away from them with a slightly panicked look in his eyes.  
“What the-….fuck”, gasped the hero, his hand on his still hurting throat while his eyes darting around the glowing green light surrounding Rave. “What-…since when-”

“Allways.”, Rave answered silently, keeping their face carefully neutral. They listened into the slowly decaying silence of the city below them. Reducing Karcerus to a pile of ash through lightning might have not been their brightest idea but they didn’t regret doing it. It would send a message out to leave their territory alone, to leave their HERO alone - at least they hoped it would. Nocturn was theirs and theirs alone.

“Shit! Shitshitshitshitshit! You can- what- why- is that how you- why-” At least Nocturn had found his voice even if most of what left his mouth consisted of swearing. It made them smile and slowly their magic began to fade away. First the glowing collapsed then the crackling died down and their hood and coat calmed down, only moved by the wind that breezed over the roof. Finally the blackness of their eyes retracted back into their pupils, revealing the cold blue color of their iris.  
“How the heck was I ever able to defeat you?”

And there was the question Rave had been waiting for. Followed by a horrified expression on Nocturns face as the answer began to dawn upon him.  
“DID I ever really defeat you?”

Rave guiltily bit their lips. Not that they would ever regret to have lied to Nocturn, no. They just regretted, that he found out.  
“No. Not really. I could have fought on each time. And probably won.”, they at least answered Nocturn truthfully. Nocturns increasingly horrified look let them withdraw into themselves and sigh.

“…it was much more fun than killing you…”, they added quietly and shrugged. “The only thing I’d like even more, would be meeting you without you wanting to fight me.” Rave made a vague gesture. “But you never wanted that.”  
Nocturn stared at them with wide eyes but at least the panic in them seemed to fade to a level Rave would call normal.

“FUCK.”  
It was just one word, but how Nocturn pronounced it it fairly well expressed what the hero wanted to convey. Of that Rave was sure. It sounded like being overwhelmed, like fear but also like determination. It eased Raves worries a bit. Nocturn would not give up or resign. They would still have their amusing fights together. Rave reached under their hood for a dark strand of their hair and started nervously twirl it between their fingers.  
“…So… how about a drink this time?”, they asked and grasped their strand more firmly for support since they suspected to know what would be his answer. The same rebuff as always. He was all Good, they were all Evil, he couldn’t allow them to destroy his reputation, bla bla bla, jada jada jada.

“I think I could really need a drink.”  
Rave stopped. Did they hear right? Did Nocturn just now-  
“I know a bar in the 245th?”, they asked before Nocturne could change his mind - before THEY could change their mind.  
Nocturn only nodded slowly, his shoulders sagging down now that all the tension left them.  
“Sure.”

Rave started grinning, holding their hand out to him.  
“Well then. I’ll get us down.”, they softly answered and helped the hero to his feet. A moment later they pulled him close with a big grin on their lips, wrapping their arms securely around him and using their magic to make them fly again. They heard Nocturn gasping for breath in surprise but it did nothing to wipe the grin off their face where it had started to spread. They’d finally get the date they had waited for the whole time!

Nocturn wouldn’t know what hit him when they were done with him!


End file.
